


The Hello Kitty Pajamas

by Charlitflair



Series: A Power Couple: Charlotte Flair and Roman Reigns One-Shots [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlitflair/pseuds/Charlitflair
Summary: Prompt: "It's two am and we're doing laundry and I can see you checking out my hello kitty pajamas." (I didn't exactly follow the prompt but I think I did it good enough. I took out the part where they're both doing laundry, Charlotte's the only one doing laundry.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this story will be a series of unconnected one-shots about my favorite (made up) WWE couple
> 
> All of the stories in this series will be based off of prompts I've gotten from tumblr and that I find very cute or interesting. I won't be taking any requests because if I find it uninteresting I won't put my best work in and that would suck for you guys reading.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy these stories and this ship and I hope I do them justice. I'll be trying to update every two weeks so don't be scared to pm me and and rush me if I'm running late because I want to get them out on time. The first chapter will be up right after this authors note so please read, enjoy, leave a review and don't forget to Do It With Flair~
> 
> And if you'd like, check out chapter one of my other short three shot series about Roman and Charlotte called "I Was Wondering..."

Chapter 1: Hello Kitty Pajamas

Prompt: "It's two am and we're doing laundry and I can see you checking out my hello kitty pajamas." (I didn't exactly follow the prompt but I think I did it good enough. I took out the part where they're both doing laundry, Charlotte's the only one doing laundry.)

"I hate this." Roman hears as he walks down the hallway of the hotel he was staying in. He had just got off the phone with his daughter and ex wife and now he couldn't sleep. Galina always found a reason to be pissed at him, even after being divorced for two years. He decided a walk around the hotel would soothe his nerves a bit and it was starting to work until he heard cursing coming out of one of the rooms. His curiosity got the best of him as he walked towards the room where the cursing was coming from. He could tell that it was coming from a woman and he felt like he's heard the voice before. That didn't stop him from being surprised when he finally arrived at the room and found out who it was.

Charlotte Flair dressed in hello kitty sleep shorts with a matching shirt and slippers cursing as she attempted to wash her clothes. The blonde looked frustrated as she attempted to push the right buttons on the dryer before quiting all together and throwing everything back into her basket.

"Who would've thought." Roman comments to himself, still surprised by the sight before him. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Charlotte had heard him.

"Roman!" Charlotte says with shock as she turns around, her hands filled with her clothes. "What the hell are you doing here?" She questions, a look of embarrassment taking over her features. She quickly dropped the remainder of her clothes into the hamper as she looked at him.

"I...I had just been walking around and I heard you yelling and decided to check it out." Roman says and she raises an eyebrow in attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"This late?" She questions.

"Says the one washing her clothes in hello kitty pajamas at 2 am." Roman smirks as he looks her over and a scarlet blush spreads across the blonde's cheeks.

"I overslept and these were the only things in my bag that didn't get soaked." Charlotte explains with as the heat in her cheeks increases.

"Sure." A huge smirk takes over his face and she rolls her eyes.

"What?" She questions, Roman shakes his head.

"Nothing." He says and she can tell he wants to say something.

"What is it?" She says, desperately wanting to know what he's thinking.

"I just never expected the Queen to have hello kitty pajamas." Roman states teasingly and Charlotte could feel the blush on her cheeks return, brighter than ever.

"Well my sister bought them for me and they're comfortable!" Charlotte says with a frown, suddenly more embarrassed than ever.

"I'm just teasing ya, Girl." The Samoan assured as soon as he sees her frown. A small sigh of relief leaves her mouth when she hears this and a small smile graces Charlotte's lips.

"Of course you are." Charlotte says and Roman can see she's relaxed in his presence and he returns her smile.

"But do you need help? You look like you're struggling." He pointed out and knowing her, she'd probably hate to admit that she needs help.

"Uh...yeah. I can't figure out how to work the dryer. It's so stupid." Charlotte grumbled as lightly kicks it with frustration.

"Let me try." Charlotte puts the rest of her clothes back in the dryer and Roman takes her place in front of it. He looks at the machine carefully for a few seconds before he started pushing buttons. A few seconds later they heard the rumbling sound of the dryer running.

"How the hell did you do that?" Marveled Charlotte. She looked at him with shock as he smiled at her.

"There was some dumb latch button on the side you needed to push before you could start it." Roman answers and Charlotte sighs.

"How stupid could I be. I tried to figure that thing out for almost thirty minutes." Charlotte tells him and he laughs.

"You're anything but stupid. Maybe a little blind but not stupid." Roman teases and Charlotte acts offended.

"Um, excuse me but I have 20/20 vision for your information." Charlotte says, her tone sassy and Roman smirks at her.

"Of course, how could I forget. You're genetically superior." Roman remarks and a smile graces Charlotte's face for what seemed to be the one hundredth time that night. It was shocking how relaxed they were in each other's presence. They weren't really friends, more acquaintances and coworkers than anything but here they were, talking and teasing each other like they were the best of friends.

"So why exactly are you still up and walking around at 2am?" Charlotte inquired and Roman let out a sigh.

"I... Just got off the phone with my daughter and ex wife." Roman confides and Charlotte sighs. She may not know what it feels like to not be with your child but she can relate to talking to an ex spouse and it's anything but fun.

"Oh." Charlotte commented. Roman nodded. They fell into a silence for a few second, neither of them knowing what they should say.

"So-" Roman was interrupted by the sound of the dryer going off. Charlotte popped over yo tech machine and took her clothes out, place them in her hamper.

"Let me grab that for you." Roman offers, holding his hands out to take the hamper from her hands.

"I think I'm more than capable to carry my own clothes hamper." Charlotte smirks at him.

"I'm trying to be gentlemanly." Roman says and she shakes her head as she smiles and hands him the hamper.

"How nice of you." Charlotte says playfully and they both share a laugh. Charlotte tells Roman her room number and they both head to her room.

Roman followed behind Charlotte as she led the way to her room. He couldn't help but to stare at her. He always thought she was beautiful but seeing her like this brought a whole different aspect to her beauty. He was use to seeing her with makeup and elaborate gear. Seeing her in normal clothes was refreshing. Her legs seemed to go on forever in her shorts. Her hair laid gently across her back in a braid. Her ass looked just as good in her shorts as they did in her ring gear.

Yeah, he's noticed her ass in her ring gear before.

There was just something about Charlotte Flair that makes you stare.

"Were you just checking me out?" Roman hears and he directs his stare to the face of the woman that was occupying his thoughts.

"What?" He replies and Charlotte raises her eyebrow.

"You were totally just checking me out!" Charlotte smirks.

"I have no idea about what you're talking about?" Roman says and Charlotte shakes her head.

The pair continues walking down the hallway of the large hotel until they go to elevator and head up to her floor.

"Thanks Roman." Charlotte thanks him as they approach her door.

"It was not a problem." Roman responds.

As they finally reach her door, Charlotte pulls out her key card and unlocks it, letting them both in. Roman sits the hamper down in a corner before turning to look at Charlotte.

"Uh it's probably time I head back to my room and attempt to get some sleep." Roman states and Charlotte nods.

"Yeah we're gonna be busy tomorrow." Charlotte notes and the both sigh at the hectic day ahead of them.

"Well I guess this good night." Roman says and she smiles at him.

"Night." Roman returns the smile before heading towards the door.

"Oh and Roman." She says and he stops just as he reached for the door knob.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Don't go telling everyone about what you saw here." Charlotte tells him and Roman looked at Charlotte for a moment of confusion before realizing what she meant.

The Hello Kitty Pajamas.

"No worries, the queen's secret is safe with me. Wouldn't want to ruin your reputation." Roman teases with a smile before leaving the room, feeling 100x better than he did before.


End file.
